Tengo que ser fuerte
by SeddieGirl13
Summary: "Nunca por ninguna situación seas débil, por mas triste que estes, no te derrumbes"
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Siento no actualizar mis otros fics, la verdad me falta inspiración, pero la próxima semana actualisoo! Esta es como una continuación de IOMG, la verdad quieriia hacer esta fic hace mucho, pero no ordenaba mis ideas… Pero aqui esta!

Disfrutenlo…

Tengo que ser fuerte

Llorar.

Solo eso quería hacer. No de lastima, no de tristeza, simplemente de frustración. Hacia unos momentos en el que beso a su mejor amigo. No entendía él porque, simplemente lo beso. Sintió claramente que este no le correspondió, y que esperar, si te besan de improviso. De su boca no soltó mas que un "Lo siento" y él le respondió con un "Esta Bien" pero…

¿Cómo iba a estar bien?

Después de esas simples pero dolorosas palabras se marcho. No dijo nada, solo salió de la terraza del colegio dejando al castaño muy confundido.

Se dirigió hacia una terraza un poco más pequeña de la anterior. Francamente no quería ver a nadie. Se puso a pensar miles de cosas, preguntas sin respuestas y le dolía la cabeza de tanto hacerlo. Se recostó en una pared y bajo lentamente hasta tener contacto con el piso, abrazo sus piernas ya que el frio se asentaba más en el lugar.

No quería Llorar, es más, no debía.

No debía sentirse débil frente a situaciones como esta. Tenía que ser fuerte por más que le doliera la situación. Quería desahogarse de alguna manera. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron sin aviso. Rápidamente, con el puño de su mano, las limpio sin dejar ni un mínimo resto de ellas.

Recordó su infancia. Aquella vez. No había conocido ni a Carly ni a Freddie. Tenía unos 6 años y era nueva en la ciudad. Conoció a un chiquito que jugaba con ella todas las tardes, hacían bromas a la gente, y un montón de innumerables y divertidas cosas que no recordaba con mucha claridad.

Era un día de invierno y ella se encontraba en el parque llorando. Sus padres se iban a separar y su hermana se iba a ir a un internado. Se sentía sola, no había nadie. Llegó el. La acompaño, la apoyo y le dijo simples pero fuertes palabras que nunca va a olvidar "Nunca por ninguna situación seas débil, por mas triste que estas, no te derrumbes". Eso marco la vida de la pequeña, quien solo abrazo a su acompañante.

Tiempo después se amigo le conto que se tenía que ir de la ciudad. A su padre lo habían trasladado a Canadá. La pequeña lo abrazo y una semana después se fue.

Esto marco su vida.

Desde ese entonces no se mostraba débil ante ninguna situación.

Aquella terraza estaba cerca de la clase de Música. No pudo evitar escuchar una hermosa melodía y una chica que cantaba muy bien. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se puso a escuchar atentamente la melodiosa melodía.

Estoy cansada de estar aqui

reprimida por mis miedos de la infancia

y si tienes que partir quisiera

que me dejaras y punto

porque siento todavia tu presencia

y no me dejara sola

estas heridas no parecen curarse

este dolor es demasiado real

hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo

no puede borrar

De una u otra manera se identifico con esta canción. Recordó todo, su infancia y todo lo que sufrió con ella. También recordó cuando creía que al ver a Freddie coqueteando con Carly, solo le dolía la barriga por algo que habría comido y nada más. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que tal hecho solo la molestaba y después de mucho se dio cuenta que no le gustaba Freddie.

Lo amaba.

Pero no. No quería sufrir y menos por amor. Ja, amor. Este estúpido sentimiento que no hace nada más que hacerte sufrir, pero a la vez es muy hermoso sentirlo, solo si la persona te correspondía.

No, este no era su caso.

Sintió la presencia de alguien que estaba a la terraza. Levanto la cabeza y pudo sentir que un gran peso le salía de enzima la ver a su mejor amiga Carly.

-Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Carly de lo más calmada sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-Nada… - dijo pausadamente, mientras soltaba un suspiro lleno y frustración y dolor.

-¿Segura?,¿ Nada que me quieras contar? – dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a su amiga.

¿Le contaba? No, definitiva mente no. Claro está que quería desahogarse con alguien, quería que alguien este a su lado para aconsejarla, pero no, no quería, Debía ser Fuerte… Aunque eso sea aguantarse todo el dolor y dejar que esa culpa la carcomiera viva.

-No… nada, todo esa bien - dijo la rubia jadeando la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Me da tanta pena… - empezó a decir la castaña – que no puedas confiar en mí como yo lo hago en ti- finalizó. Este comentario dejo a la rubia un tanto confundida. Era verdad. Carly siempre le contaba todo y siempre ella le había ocultado todo. Ese comentario la hizo sentir pero. Ya era momento de decirle.

-Carly…. Yo… - empezó a decir la castaña.

-No digas nada, ya lo sé – dijo un poco más calmada. Sam se sorprendió ante tal comentario.

-¿Como… - decía Sam, pero no termino porque su mejor amiga la interrumpió.

-Los vi – dijo por fin la castaña.

-Soy una estúpida – dijo Sam a si misma casi en un susurro para que Carly no la escuchara, lamentablemente no tuvo éxito.

-No Sam, no eres estúpida…

Estas enamorada… - dijo Carly muy calmada.

La rubia hizo una expresión en su cara difícil de descifrar. No lo negó. A decir verdad, yacía un tiempo que se sentía rara e incómoda al lado de Freddie, y creyó que era simplemente porque el castaño había cambiado.

-Jajajaj… - se largó a reír Sam un tanto nerviosa. Carly se dio cuenta de ello, pero prefirió no decir nada, simplemente se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. Sabía que la rubia actuaba así, así que prefirió dejarla sola.

-Carly… Espera… - dijo Sam a lo que la castaña volteo a verla.

-¿Tan doloroso se siente estar tu sabes…enamorada? – pregunto Sam con el punto fijo en el piso. Carly un poco apenada por el estado de ánimo de su amiga volvió a su posición, a sentarse con ella.

Sollozaba.

Sam para estos momentos decidió desahogarse, no podía más. Era como saber que la única persona que amas, no te corresponde y eso esta tan doloroso como perder a alguien. La rubia pensaba que su amistad con el castaño de había terminado. Tantos años callando este sentimiento para mantener su rara amistad estable, ya que sabía que este no le iba a corresponder. Sabía que Freddie seguía amando a Carly, a pesar de todos los novios que había tenido esta, él la seguía amando sin saber que otra persona siempre se quedaba a su lado. Sam.

-Yo… - dudo por un momento la rubia, pero se sentía segura con Carly – No sé lo que hice. Lo pensé y al segundo estaba ahí besándolo…

-Sam, me alegra tanto que puedas confiar en mí – dijo Carly con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía que Carly nunca había experimentado la situación de ella. Sam había sufrido por tantos años. Ese dolor solo salía llorando, pero ella se reusaba a hacerlo en público. Ella sabía que ningún chico se le negaría a Carly. Hay días en los que eh pensado odiarla… Pero simplemente no puedo, ella es mi familia, o parte de ella.

-Bueno me voy – dijo Sam subiéndose a un árbol que estaba cerca del muro de la escuela.

-¿Cómo es que…? – dijo Carly un poco incrédula, mientras se paraba al lado de su amiga.

-¿Cómo crees que me escapo de los castigos? – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa no muy sincera en su rostro.

-Sam… ¿Vas a dejar todo de lado? – dijo Carly con un poco de tristeza – Sabes, desde que te conocí lo que más eh admirado de ti en tu valentía y tu fuerza moral, en cualquier situación, por eso es que siempre cuando eh tenido problemas me dirigía a ti, porque sabía que tu fuerza me iba a ayudar, pero me has decepcionado ahora que dejas todo de lado.

-Carly… Esto es difícil para mí – dijo Sam, mientras que traviesas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Para este momento alzo un poco su voz – Tú no sabes lo que es el rechazo, y menos de amor.

-Sam… ¿Te has puesto a pensar como se sentirá Freddie en estos momentos? – dijo alzando mucho la voz. La rubia solo bajo la mirada, no quería que la vieran llorar - ¿Te has puesto a pensar si Él está sufriendo también? – dijo la castaña.

-Carly, El te ama – dijo Sam alzando la voz por completo – Tendría que haber una persona tan estúpida para no notarlo – finalizó. La castaña se quedó en silencio unos minutos, su amiga estaba sufriendo, y mucho.

-Bueno entonces vete, y deja todo de lado sin saber enfrentarlo… - dijo Carly con un punto fijo en el piso, se había tranquilizado. Se marchó sin nada más que decir, dejando a la rubia muy confundida.

"Tonta Carly" se dijo Sam para sus adentros. Bajo de la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba y se volvió a sentar en el piso abrazando sus piernas. No tenía caso, las lágrimas se descontrolaron y pensó todo lo malo de su vida.

Miserable.

Así se sentía. Odiaba que Carly la haga entrar en razón. Pero esto era también unas de las cosas que admiraba de Carly desde muy pequeña. Tenía razón. Ella nunca dejaba de lado nada y siempre luchaba la mas que podía. ¿Cómo es que el amor la debilitara? "Ja, irónica pregunta" pensó nuevamente para sus adentros. Apretó sus puños lo más que podía, se sentía humillada y derrotada, a ella no le gustaba sentirse así. Para nada.

Dolida, triste, Frustrada… y muchos más sentimientos… así era como estaba.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Se seco las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Tengo que ser fuerte" se dijo a sí misma. Pero… recordó su casa, sus ojos, su pelo y se sintió débil. Nuevamente. ¿Por qué? Porque cada vez que pensaba en el se sentía así.

Lo odiaba.

Lo amaba.

Lo quería golpear.

Lo quería besar.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. No sabía qué hacer. Su mente quedo en blanco sin anda en que pensar. Quería ser una persona aislada del mundo, para no sufrir. A veces pensaba alejarse de todo aquello que la hacía sufrir, pero que a la vez la hacía feliz.

Aguanta,

cariño, lo estas perdiendo

el nivel del agua es alto, y te estas tirando hacia el..

y te dejas hundir

y nadie sabe

que lloras, pero no le dices a nadie

que no debes ser la chica de oro

y aun asi te callas y sonries

pero te deshaces

Siempre aguanto todo, y callaba con una falsa sonrisa, pero eso tiene límite, y esta gota rebalso el vaso.

CONTUNIARA

¿Les gustoo?... Perdon por publicar algo asi en medio de dos historias inconclusas, pero es un two-shot, y no tardera mucho en ponerlo.

Gracias por sus reviews… y dejen mass

SeddieGirl13


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! De verdad lamento haber tardado tanto… Es que eh estado enferma y la verdad es que no eh podido. Campamento actualizo a mas tardar el domingo!... Estoii tan feliz! iLost my mind! Jaja juroo que llore cuando vi la promo sii! Seddie!

Disfruten el capitulo!

Te amo:

Carly salió un poco molesta de la terraza. Sabía que Sam era terca y un tanto orgullosa. Jamás se imagino, es más, ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza el hecho de que a la rubia le gustase su mejor amigo, y menos que lo haya besado tan sorpresivamente. Ahora la pregunta era….

¿A Freddie le gusta Sam?

Sabía que tenía que ir con el castaño a aclarar las cosas. Llego a pensar que mejor no intervenía y los dejase que ellos resuelvan sus problemas… pero no. Ellos, ambos eran tercos… mejor los ayudaba. Pero… Carly empezó a recordar los momentos que acababa de pasar…

(Recuerdos)

-Carly, El te ama – dijo Sam alzando la voz por completo – Tendría que haber una persona tan estúpida para no notarlo – finalizó. La castaña se quedó en silencio unos minutos, su amiga estaba sufriendo, y mucho.

-Bueno entonces vete, y deja todo de lado sin saber enfrentarlo… - dijo Carly con un punto fijo en el piso, se había tranquilizado. Se marchó sin nada más que decir, dejando a la rubia muy confundida.

(Fin)

¿Si Freddie la seguía amando? El hecho de que hayan terminado no significa que la haya dejado de amar. La castaña se sentía preocupada, no quería ser la manzana de la discordia y menos entre sus amigos y el amor. A ella ya no le gustaba Freddie, la verdad nunca le gusto. Después de esa charla, en el momento que rompieron, se dio cuenta…

(Recuerdos)

Freddie bajo por el ascensor, y Carly se quedo en el tercer piso. Se sentía mal. No por terminar con su amigo, sino porque se sentía insegura que tras este suceso, que su amistad se desmoronase. También comprendió algo. Ella solo quiso lo que cierto chico hizo por ella. Ahora se sentía aun peor. Creía, o más bien, sabía que había sido una hipócrita, y decidió pedirle disculpas al castaño.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y toco la puerta del castaño un par de veces, hasta que este, con un poco de dificultad la abrió.

-Freddie… Perdón – dijo Carly un poco agitada, ya que había corrido muy rápido para llegar ahí.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto el castaño, con el semblante un poco sorprendido.

-Por jugar con tus sentimientos… - dijo Carly – la verdad creí que fue amor, pero sabes en verdad si te amo… - Freddie se quedo aun mas sorprendido, nunca se imagino escuchar a Carly decir esas palabras, y mucho menos a él.

-Si… - continúo Carly – Te amo, como amo a Sam, ambos son mi familia, daría todo porque ustedes estén bien, y sé que ustedes también lo harían por mí, ciento tanto que haya jugado con tus sentimientos -dijo Carly con la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo.

-Carly, yo también te quiero – dijo Freddie – Porque crees que te salve del camión, eres como mi hermana, al igual que Sam – finalizó. Carly solo lo abrazó. Se quedo un tanto sorprendida ¿Igual que a Sam? Definitivamente Freddie era un buen amigo, aunque Sam lo moleste el siempre está ahí para la rubia.

(Fin)

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. La amistad de los tres era tan fuerte que nada ni nadie los podía separar. Levanto un poco la vista un tanto confundida, sin querer había entrado al salón de Ciencias, donde ella y Gibby estaban haciendo su proyecto. Soltó una sonrisa al ver a Spencer tirado en el piso de la capsula, pero ¿Por qué reía tanto?

-Gibby… ¿Qué le pasa a Spencer? – pregunto Carly curiosa, mientras se acercaba a la computadora, donde se encontraba Gibby.

-Le aplique Dióxido de nitrógeno – dijo Gibby con una pequeña risa.

-Jajaja… Paren….jajaja…Carly… - decía Spencer entre risas y un tono medio molesto y autoritario, le dolía el estomago de tanto reír.

-¿Por qué el gas produce tanta risa? – pregunto la castaña acercándose a la capsula junto a Gibby.

-Ni idea – dijo Gibby, quien solo se dedicaba a mirar a Spencer tirado en el suelo - ¿Hay mas jabón liquido?

-No lo sé – dijo Carly – Gibby, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro, dime – dijo Gibby, volteándose a ver a la castaña.

-¿Puedes quedarte con Spencer un rato más? – dijo Carly en son de suplica.

-Claro, pero… - dijo Gibby, pero no termino de hablar, ya que la castaña se dio media y se fue caminando muy rápido, diciendo un "Gracias" casi gritando.

-Claro… Gibby se queda con el adulto anormal… - dijo Gibby soltando suspiros de por medio, a sí mismo.

-Jajajaaj… ¡Te escuche! -dijo Spencer desde adentro de la capsula, con un tono medio molesto.

Carly salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Quería encontrar a Freddie y aclararlo todo. Tenía la duda de que Freddie la siguiera amando, pero si era asa, ella le diría las cosas claras sin lastimarlo, obviamente. Carly buscó a Freddie durante mucho tiempo.

¿Dónde se había metido? – pensaba la castaña para sus adentros.

Llego al corredor principal y no había rastros de Freddie. Estaba ya cansada de buscarlo y decidió preguntarle a una chica pelirroja y amiga suya, Wendy.

-Wendy… ¿Sabes dónde está Freddie? – dijo Carly un poco agitada, ya que estaba un tanto desesperada por encontrar a Freddie. Quería aclarar sus dudas y Ya.

-Sí, está en el salón de ahí – dijo cierta pelirroja, mientras señalaba con su dedo un aula no muy alejada.

-Gracias – dijo Carly y acto seguido se marcho.

La castaña entro al lugar, estaba desierto. Solo estaba el castaño ya nombrado antes. Se acerco a él silenciosamente. Pudo notar que murmuraba algo, no entendió que.

-Freddie… - dijo Carly con un tono dulce y lento. Freddie se sorprendió un poco y dio un pequeño saltito.

-Carly… estabas aquí… ¿No se supone que estarías con Gibby? – dijo Freddie, no la miro, simplemente seguía arreglando unos cables.

-Sí, pero… ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la castaña. Noto un poco nervioso a su amigo. La verdad ya sabía porque se trataba tal nerviosismo, así que decidió hablar de una vez.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no estaría bien? – dijo Freddie, ya volteado mirándola, rascándose la nuca de los nervios.

-Sé lo que paso… - dijo Carly no sin antes soltar un suspiro muy grueso.

-Sabes que… - dijo Freddie, haciendo un ademan con su mano, para que la castaña prosiguiese.

-Se que… - Carly dudo un poco – Se que tu y Sam se besaron. Freddie sintió eso como un balde de agua fría cayéndole.

-…- No había respuesta. El castaño estaba atónito. Lo único que pasaba por su mente y su cuerpo fueron todas esas sensaciones, sentimientos que corrían como electricidad en su cuerpo al besar a la rubia, quien lo atormentaba día y noche, si noche, ya que esta también aparecía en sus sueños más horribles, y en sus pesadillas mas locas, pero al castaño le gustaba eso.

-¡Freddie di algo! -dijo Carly casi en un grito, agarrando al castaño por los hombros y samaqueandolo un poco para que reaccione.

-Está bien… - dijo Freddie. Carly se relajo un poco y lo soltó – Si me bese con Sam.

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo Carly un poco más tranquila – Los vi –Freddie se quedo con la cara un tanto sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Solo quiero saber que sentiste… - dijo Carly con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amigo – Freddie… ¿Te sigo gustando?

-Yo… - dijo Freddie, la verdad ya no le gustaba su amiga la castaña, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. No quería ser tan grosero y menos con ella.

-No me voy a molestar – dijo Carly - ¿Sí o No?

-N-no… - dijo Freddie un poco apenado -Carly lo siento…

-Freddie, no te preocupes, de todas maneras lo nuestro ya quedo en el pasado – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – Y… ¿Te gusta Sam?

-Y-Yo…Bueno no lo sé - dijo Freddie – Estoy un tanto confundido. Carly pensó automáticamente para ella: "Pues te lo aclarare", dibujando una sonrisa picara en su rostro, a lo que Freddie se dio cuenta y la miro con un poco de extrañeza.

-Lo siento… – dijo Carly al ver en la situación en que se encontraba – Bueno… ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste que supuestamente a Sam le gustaba Brad?

-Pues… Al principio me sorprendió un poco – dijo Freddie mientras caminaba de lado a lado seguido por Carly – Después sentí un dolor molesto, como un peso sobre mí, y más tarde me molesto un poco más la idea.

-¿Celos? – dijo Carly un poco picara.

-Carly… - dijo Freddie un poco molesto y apenado, "¿De verdad podían ser celos? Se pregunto a sí mismo.

-Ok…Lo siento – dijo Carly – y ¿Qué sentiste cuando la besaste?

-En primer lugar ella me beso y… - empezó a decir Freddie.

-¡Freddie! Como sea – dijo Carly alzando un poco la voz – Bueno que sentiste cuando…"juntaron sus labios" – dijo Carly, haciendo comillas al aire con ambas manos.

-Bueno… Me sentí raro, después empecé a temblar y sentí como que me electrocutaba – dijo Freddie. Con cada palabra que decía, se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que lo había hecho sin pensar. Carly noto que su amigo estaba un poco rojo, parecía como si tuviera fiebre o este rojo de risa. En ese momento recordó cuando Freddie volvía a su casa y ella lo encontró de la misma forma, creía que estaba enfermo.

(Recuerdos)

Freddie tenía la mente en blanco. Estaba en un estado de shock, no reaccionaba y solo se limitaba a caminar de la salida de emergencias a su casa.

Había besado a Sam.

Fue su primer beso, nunca se imagino que iba a ser con ella. El quería que fuera con Carly, ya que el primer beso es el más importante de tu vida y el más romántico, aunque sea un desastre. Pero no se arrepiente que haya sido con Sam. Esa noche descubrió que Sam, en el fondo, era una muy buena persona y haría todo por sus amigos.

Saco las lleves de sus bolsillos, y sintió detrás de él a alguien. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Carly.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Carly un poco curiosa, mirando a Freddie.

-Cla-aro – dijo Freddie tartamudeando un poco - ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno, estas rojo y sudas – dijo Carly sonriendo un poco - ¿Y Sam?

-Se fue -dijo Freddie nervioso.

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – dijo Carly entre curiosa y picara. Sospechaba.

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿debió pasar algo?, Ya voy mama – dijo Freddie muy alterado, abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando cerrándola fuertemente. Carly se quedo un tanto confundida, pero simplemente se dio media vuelta y volvió a su apartamento.

(Fin)

-Freddie, no voy a creer lo que te voy a decir, pero… – decía Carly -a Sam le gustas, y mucho. Esto sorprendió aun mas al joven, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que la castaña empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué piensas de Sam? – pregunto Carly a Freddie. El chico la miro con extrañeza y ella decidió cambiarle la pregunta a una más específica -¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Sam?

-Bueno… -dijo Freddie – Me gusta como sonríe, también me gusta que te puede sacar una sonrisa, aun cuando estés más triste que nunca, cuando te mira con esa mirada acecina… - y así continuo un poco más, hasta que acabo y Carly lo miro sorprendido.

-Wow, de verdad te gusta Sam – dijo Carly con cara de insuficiencia.

-Y-yo… - dijo Freddie – No lo niego.

-¿Te gusta Sam? – pregunto Carly un poco sorprendida y muy feliz.

-¿Nuevo corte? – dijo Freddie señalándola a la cabeza.

-No cambies de tema – le grito Carly alzando la voz -Contesta

-Y-yo… - dijo Freddie

-¡Freddie! – dijo Carly muy alterada.

-Si…Si, me gusta Sam – dijo Freddie alzando la voz. La verdad Freddie sentía fuertes cosas por la rubia, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, o peor aún, a reconocerlo.

Carly se quedo sorprendida. Estaba demasiado feliz, ni su sonrisa se comparaba con tanta felicidad que sentía adentro. Lo único que hizo fue abrazar al castaño.

-Tienes que ir a buscar a Sam – dijo la castaña un poco autoritaria y señalándolo como una orden.

-Cla-aro… ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Freddie un poco nervioso.

-En la terraza más pequeña – dijo Carly. Freddie se aceerco un poco a la puerta, pero dio media vuelta y volvió con Carly.

-¿Y si me rechaza? – dijo Freddie un poco apenado.

-No lo hará… - dijo Carly.

-¿Cómo sabes? – dijo el chico.

-Porque sé…Ahora vete – dijo Carly señalando la salida a Freddie. El chico se estaba yendo cuando realizo la misma acción que minutos antes.

-Carly si… - decía Freddie

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – dijo Carly muy alterada gritándole al castaño.

-Si no me ves en media hora, avísale al director – dijo Freddie tragando saliva.

-Claro, vete -dijo Carly de la misma manera, señalando a la puerta.

Sam estaba sentado en la terraza, recostada contra la pared y su mirada escondida entre sus rodillas. Seguía ahí. La verdad era que no quería salir y enfrentarse con…él. Cada vez hacia más frio en el lugar. Era de noche, vio en su celular la hora.

3:12 am

Wow, se preguntaba como estarían sus compañeros. Se los imaginaba dormidos en los pasillos, con dibujos incómodos dibujados en sus frentes por ella. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, pero no estaba de humor para dibujar, es más, ni siquiera estaba de humor para salir de ahí.

Solo pensaba en como serian las cosas ahora entre sus amigos. De repente van a haber más momentos incómodos, el show sin bromas de ella hacia Freddie. Serian como completos extraños, cuando la verdad se conocía por mucho tiempo. Y ni se imaginaba lo que podría hacer Carly para dejarlos solos, ya que ella sabía de lo ocurrido, y haría todo lo posible para que se queden solos.

Tenía Hambre, pero por ningunas circunstancias debía salir de ahí. Se abrazaba a sí misma, cada vez que respiraba se podían ver sus respiraciones en el aire, por causa de la niebla. Nunca se había sentido así.

¿Por qué ahora si?

Maldito amor, pensaba para ella misma. Lo único que hace es hacer sufrir a la gente y nada más. Sintió que alguien la observaba, y levanto la vista un poco para ver de quien se trataba.

"Maldición" murmuro para sí misa.

-¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto cierto castaño con nerviosismo. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la rubia y se sentó un tanto cerca de ella. Al tener contacto con el suelo, la rubia lo miró amenazante y el solo cerró sus ojos, esperando un golpe, pero nada paso.

-¿Qué quieres Benson? – dijo Sam sin mirarlo. Ella igual estaba nerviosa, pero no se le notaba tanto como a Freddie.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre…sobre – dijo Freddie – sobre el beso. Sam se sorprendió, pero no tanto, sabía que eso era de lo que el castaño quería hablar.

-Empieza… - dijo Sam aun sin mirarlo, la mirada la tenía en el suelo. No quería hablar del tema, pero quería aclarar las cosas de una vez.

-Bueno…yo…tú… - tartamudeaba un poco Freddie. Sam se dio cuenta y decidió romper de una vez el tema. Lo miro.

-Freddie, si te bese fue solo porque… - "Vamos Sam, piensa en una mentira" se decía a sí misma en sus adentros – Porque quería practicar un beso, ya que pienso decirle a Brad que…que me gusta.

Freddie al principio se sorprendió un poco. ¿Todo era mentira? Carly no mentiría, y mucho menos con un tema así. Se dio cuenta que la rubia se notaba un poco nerviosa. "está mintiendo" pensó el joven. Pero Sam sabia mentir muy bien, ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa ahora?

-Bueno entonces voy a llamar a Brad para que te le declares – dijo Freddie señalando a la puerta.

-Sales y te rompo la cara… - dijo Sam en un tono amenazante.

-Sam, sé que no es por Brad – dijo Freddie. Se puso nervioso, pero se lo iba a decir. Se acerco un poco a ella y quedaron muy juntos sentados en el piso recostados en la pared. Sam se sorprendió un poco ante la acción del chico – Sam…yo…yo…tu.

-Escúpelo – dijo Sam un poco impaciente.

-Tu… tu… - decía Freddie – Tu… - "No le digas nada, actúa", pensó. Se acerco a Sam peligrosamente y la beso. Sam se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero no dijo nada, no lo empujo, solo se quedo ahí, con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo. Corrientes pasaban por sus cuerpos, sentimientos nunca antes encontrados salían a luz. El beso no duro mucho. Después de esto se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

Silencio.

Solo eso había, solo se escuchaba como las hojas del árbol se movían fuertemente a causa del fuerte viento que había.

-Yo... – decía Freddie.

-Lo siento, la verdad no debí de besarte así de improvisto – decía Sam en un tono de voz muy bajito – Yo…yo

-Sam… - Freddie la miro a los ojos – Yo también. Sam le sonrió y ambos salieron del lugar. Se dirigieron a la sala de Ciencias, donde se encontraba Carly.

-Carly Shay… - gritaba Sam. Sabía que Carly le había dicho a Freddie en donde estaba, la iba a matar – ¡No huyas!

Carly gritaba por todo el salón y corría cual alma perseguida por el diablo. En ese momento Spencer salía de la capsula después de todas las pruebas ya hechas en él. Carly aprovecho la oportunidad y se metió empujando a Spencer, (quien solo miraba a las chicas un poco sorprendido). Sam la encerró por fuera y Carly rogaba ayuda, pero Sam fue tan rápida y prendió el dióxido de nitrógeno, o gas de la risa.

-Jajaja…Sam…Para…jaja – decía Carly riendo escandalosamente. Así Sam la encerró unos cuantos minutos y después Carly salió un tanto mareada.

-Carly… - dijo Sam mientras aprovechaba los segundos que tenían a solas, ya que los chicos estaban conversando – Gracias…

-¿Por qué? – dijo Carly un poco incrédula. La verdad sabía porque Sam le daba las gracias, pero quería que ella lo digiera.

-No me hagas decirlo… - dijo Sam pesadamente. Freddie se acercó a las chicas, pero se junto más de lo normal a Sam. Carly sonrió mucho al darse cuenta y los abrazó. Sam y Freddie, siendo abrazados por Carly, se miraron y se sonrieron. Iba a ser el comienzo de algo muy inesperado, pero lindo.

FIN

¿LES GUSTOO? Es el capítulo más largo que eh echo… espero que no se hayan aburrido de leer…! Gracias por sus reviews… y no se olviden de dejar mas!

Saludos y besos!  
>SEDDIEGIRLS13<p> 


End file.
